1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch mirror alignment device and more particularly pertains to assisting a driver of a vehicle in securing a hitch of a trailer to a hitch on the vehicle with a trailer hitch mirror alignment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitch alignment assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitch alignment assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of hitching a vehicle with a trailer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,219 to Moon discloses a trailer hitch mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,342 to Quesada discloses a hitch-viewing mirror assembly employing suction cups and tip rests for use on towing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,588 to Walston discloses an isomorphic trailer hitch alignment guide device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,182 to Haworth discloses a trailer hitch alignment device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,648 to Stephens discloses a trailer hitch viewing device with a readily detachable, fixed alignment and storable mirror.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a trailer hitch mirror alignment device that incorporates magnetic coupling for ready attachment to all types of vehicles without the need of special hardware and without damaging a vehicle's finish.
In this respect, the trailer hitch mirror alignment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a driver of a vehicle in securing a hitch of a trailer to a hitch on the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved trailer hitch mirror alignment device which can be used for assisting a driver of a vehicle in securing a hitch of a trailer to a hitch on the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.